Le Serpent et la Femme
by Shanshui
Summary: Jamie Moriarty est dangereuse. Elle n'a eu besoin que de quelques heures pour se rendre compte que je ne suis pas tout à fait la Joan Watson que tout le monde voit.


Disclamer : Le texte qui suit est une œuvre de fanfiction à but non lucratif. Ni Kill Bill ni Elementary et les personnages ne m'appartiennent. Il y a pas mal de références à Kill Bill, donc si vous n'avez pas vu ces films, vous n'allez probablement comprendre que la moitié de ce qu'il se passe.

Warning : mentions de violence

Le Serpent et la Femme

Jamie Moriarty est dangereuse.

Elle n'a eu besoin que de quelques heures pour se rendre compte que je ne suis pas tout à fait la Joan Watson que tout le monde voit. C'est bien la première personne qui a décelé cela, même Sherlock n'y a vu que du feu. D'ailleurs, je suis assez fière d'avoir réussi à berner Sherlock Holmes, le grand détective à qui rien n'échappe.

La vérité voyez-vous c'est que Joan Watson n'est pas ma véritable identité. Le nom que mes parents m'ont donné à la naissance est O-Ren.

O-Ren… Cela fait longtemps que personne ne m'a plus appelée comme cela. Même Sophie, avec qui je parle de temps en temps au téléphone, a pris l'habitude de m'appeler Joan. C'est une mesure de précaution : on ne sait jamais qui pourrait espionner nos conversations. Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit soit intéressé par un coup de fil entre deux amies de longue date, mais je sais que Sherlock m'a déjà suivie par le passé. Evidemment, je le savais bien avant qu'il ne me l'avoue. Il est très doué pour faire en sorte de ne pas être vu, mais je suis une ancienne Yakuza, on ne me surprend pas facilement. Ce jour-là j'ai donc agi comme une gentille petite américaine, faisant des courses par-ci aidant des ex-alcooliques par-là… Et ensuite il m'a laissée tranquille et (quasiment) sans surveillance. Mais je reste vigilante, le moindre détail pourrait lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Toutefois, à l'heure actuelle, ce n'est pas Sherlock qui me préoccupe, mais Moriarty. Elle s'est débrouillée pour me faire parvenir un message. Un petit bout de papier sur lequel était écrit : « Je sais tout. Venez me voir. M ».

A l'évidence, il était hors de question que je fasse une quelconque demande pour lui rendre une visite. Cela aurait éveillé les soupçons de Sherlock. Il m'aurait submergée de questions auxquelles je n'aurais pas été capable de répondre sans devoir lui montrer le message.

C'est pourquoi je viens de m'introduire clandestinement dans l'entrepôt où elle est retenue prisonnière. Enfin c'est une façon de parler si elle arrive à me faire parvenir des messages en catimini, c'est qu'elle n'est prisonnière qu'autant qu'elle veut bien l'être. J'ai trafiqué les caméras de surveillance et contourné la vigilance des gardes. Un jeu d'enfant. C'est a été presque ennuyeux. Il ne me reste plus à présent qu'à entrer dans la « cellule » de Jamie.

Elle est en train de peindre un autre tableau de moi. Il faut lui accorder ça, ses tableaux sont d'un réalisme impressionnant. Mes yeux sur ce tableau sont durs et implacables comme de l'acier. Des yeux de tueuses. Je toussote légèrement pour lui signaler ma présence. Elle ne sursaute pas, je suppose qu'elle s'attendait à ce que je vienne en n'utilisant pas les voies officielles. Elle se tourne avec sa grâce habituelle et plante ses yeux dans les miens

« Bonsoir Joan. Je suis ravie que vous ayez réussie à vous libérée pour me rendre une petite visite, dit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres. »

Je hoche la tête légèrement mais ne dit rien. Je suis curieuse de voir la façon dont elle va gérer la situation. Va-t-elle tenter de me faire chanter ? Va-t-elle vouloir me proposer un partenariat ? Va-t-elle simplement me dire que je ne l'intéresse plus puisque qu'elle réussi à me démasquer ?

-Vous êtes plus taciturne qu'à l'accoutumée Joan.

-C'est vous qui avez demandé à me rencontrer, par conséquent c'est à vous de débuter cette conversation. »

Son sourire s'élargit davantage et indiquant le canapé de la main, elle me dit :

« Asseyez-vous et discutons dans ce cas.»

Je m'exécute.

« Alors Joan. Ou préféreriez-vous que je vous appelle par votre vrai nom O-Ren ?

-Ne tournez pas autour du pot Jamie. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éterniser ici. De plus les gardes vont probablement finir par se rendre compte que les caméras tournent en boucle.

-Pour quelqu'un dont le secret le plus compromettant a été découvert, vous êtes assez sèche et sûre de vous Joan.

-Pour quelqu'un qui se trouve face à une chef Yakuza qui pourrait vous abattre de dix façons différentes en une seconde, vous paraissez également très sûre de vous Jamie.

-Oh je ne pense pas que vous tueriez. Vous êtes trop attachée à Sherlock et à la vie que vous menez actuellement pour mettre tout cela en danger.

-Vous n'avez pas tort. Je vous accorde que je suis plutôt satisfaite de ma vie actuelle. Mais si j'y suis contrainte, je peux changer d'identité et de vie en à peine quelques heures et disparaître dans la nature sans laisser de trace. Je l'ai déjà fait, je peux le refaire sans problème.

-Oui bien sûr, répond t-elle avec un rire. Dites-moi Joan, comment une chef de la mafia japonaise réussit t-elle à se contenter d'une vie aussi ordinaire que la votre ? N'avez-vous pas envie de temps à autre de reprendre du service ?

-Etes-vous en train de me démarcher Jamie ?

-Je plaide coupable, dit-elle en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Ses poignés portent encore les cicatrices du jour elle s'est échappée pour secourir sa fille.

-Sans façon M.

-Pourquoi donc J ?

Je souris légèrement.

-Parce qu'être une simple subordonnée ne me convient pas. De plus, si un jour je reprends mes activités, je serai mon propre maître et ce sera parce que je l'aurai décidé.

-Je comprends. Je sais ce que c'est que de travailler dur pour arriver à être totalement indépendante et maître de son destin. Nous nous ressemblons sur ce point à la vérité… Mais ce partenariat n'est pas la seule chose pour laquelle je vous ai demandé de venir.

Je la regarde d'un air interrogateur.

-Oui. Malgré tous ces nouveaux éléments que j'ai en mains à votre propos, vous constituez encore un mystère pour moi Joan. Comment avez-vous réussi à survivre le scalp que Beatrix Kiddo vous a infligé ?

-J'ai été soignée par des médecins de premier plan payés par un ami.

-Bill ?

-Oui. Je vous félicite. Vous êtes bien informée, dis-je avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Si elle et moi nous étions connues lorsque j'étais tueuse professionnelle, nous aurions fait une fine équipe.

-C'est mon métier, dit-elle en souriant. Et encore plus mystérieux pour moi, pourquoi n'avoir pas essayé de vous venger de celle qui vous a presque assassinée ? Si l'on considère ce que vous avez infligé à M. Matsumoto, j'aurais parié que Beatrix Kiddo ne ferait pas long feu. Et je vous connais suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'est la peur qui retient votre sabre.

-Effectivement. Mais je dois avouer que la voir surgir d'entre les morts m'a fait un sacré effet… Si vous en savez autant sur moi que vous le dîtes, vous savez probablement ce qui lui est arrivé lorsqu'elle était enceinte.

Jamie acquiesce.

-Je considère qu'elle et moi sommes quittes. Et je suis sûre qu'elle serait d'accord avec moi.

-Mmm. Oui, c'est logique. Mais puisque vous avez rejeté ma proposition, une question se pose à présent. Que vais-je faire de vous Joan ? Si vous n'êtes une de mes alliés, cela signifie que vous allez continuer de travailler avec notre ami commun Sherlock et inévitablement, vous allez encore essayer de contrecarrer mes plans.

-C'est probable en effet.

Elle me dévisage quelques instants avant de déclarer :

-Je pourrai tout dire à Sherlock. La confiance qu'il vous accorde serait brisée et vous ne seriez plus un problème pour moi.

-Ou je pourrais vous achever ici et maintenant et faire passer cela pour un suicide. Ainsi que je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, les scénarios possibles sont innombrables.

-Oh Joan, me croyez-vous bête au point de n'avoir pris aucune précaution ? Je savais que vous inviter ici représentait un risque considérable. S'il m'arrive quelque chose ce soir, Sherlock ainsi que la police seront mis au courant. Vous serez découverte et deviendrez la cible de personnes qui voudraient votre mort s'ils apprenaient que vous êtes en vie. Vous savez, ceux qui ont souffert lorsque vous êtes devenue la chef des Yakuzas. Beaucoup se réjouiraient d'avoir votre tête en guise de trophée au dessus de leur cheminée

-Peut-être en effet que je serai traquée. Mais je n'ai pas peur d'eux. S'ils osent s'approcher, ils se heurteront à mon sabre. Toutefois, peut importe ce qu'il m'arrivera si vous mettez votre plan en marche, cela ne changera rien pour vous. Vous serez morte et vous ne pourrez rien y faire.

Je pense que j'ai tiré une corde sensible, car elle n'ajoute rien.

-Il est temps que je parte. La diversion que j'ai mis en place ne va pas tarder à être découverte et ni vous ni moi ne tenons à être découvertes n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Mais Joan, cette discussion est loin d'être terminée.

-Oh vraiment ? Pour moi tout est dit.

Je me lève, me dirige vers elle et me mets à son niveau afin que nos visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'écart :

-Pour que tout soit clair entre nous, si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, je vous détruirai vous et tout ce qui vous est cher.

Elle s'est figée. Elle sait exactement ce que je veux dire. Après tout on ne s'ouvre pas les poignés pour quelqu'un qu'on n'aime pas. Je me redresse et me dirige vers la porte de sortie.

-Bonne nuit Jamie.


End file.
